Roxas Is Leaving?
by WindLover
Summary: Roxas is like any other guy but what happends when he finds out that he was adopted and that his real parents are dead. Will he accept it or will he runaway from the only people that ever loved him or will Xion stop him from leaving? Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Roxas Is Leaving?**

**Chapter 1**

Roxas was not your average guy, he was talented in many things. For example he was good at dancing,singing,acting,art,sports, and the most important: he's good at anything that has to do with music. Also, another thing that made him stand out was his, spiky blond hair and his electric blue eyes.

Today was a normal day at Destiny Arts, his school. He was listening to the art teacher rambling on and on about abstract art, yet his mind was on other things and wasn't paying any attention.

"Dude, look at Xion! Doesn't she look hotter than usual?" Ask a boy with spikey black hair and golden colored eyes, Vanitas, was his name.

"Totally!" Agreed a silver haired guy with blue eyes, Riku.

"Back off! That's my little sister," Roxas said, anger dripping from his voice.

He certainly did NOT like it when guys talked about her like that, and Xion knew that if someone layed a finger on her, Roxas would beat him untill he looked so bad that no girl will ever want to date him.

The bell rang ending the last class of the day. Roxas got up, and made his way to his sister. She smiled when she saw him, "Do I get to ride home with you or am I going to walk with Kairi?"

He smiled and replied, "Course you can, you earned it!" She smiled and they walked towards their lockers, got everything they needed and walked to the school's parking lot. Roxas got his keys out and started his motorcycle, they both got on and Roxas drove to their three story house.

Once Roxas parked in the garage, Xion got off and ran to her room, calling out about homework. He smiled and made his way up to his bedroom, yet his dad stopped him saying, "Roxas, after you're done with your homework, tell Xion that we to have a family meeting."

This surprised him because they only had family meeting when they needed to talk about something really important, and that wasn't very often. He nodded and made his way to his room, he finished his homework in less than two hours. As promised he made his way towards his Xion's room. He knocked twice and she opened.

"Hey, Roxas!' She smiled at me.

"Hey, um, Dad said that he and Mom, needed to talk to us. You know a family metting..." Roxas replied.

She nodded and they both made their way downstairs, Their parents were arguing in low voices. Roxas and Xion made their way to the couch and sat down, looking at their parent's faces.

"What's wrong?'' Roxas asked.

They stared at each other, and finally looked at Roxas and Xion, " Roxas, we want to tell you the truth... you are not our son..." Roxas gave them a looked, 'Were they messing with me? Their is no way that I'm not their son. I mean I have blond hair like Mom did and I have blue eyes, just like Dad. Now they're telling me that I'm not their son?' He just couldn't believe a word that they were saying. Xion looked at them in disbelief and shock.

"What are you talking about, he is your son!'' Xion yelled at them. Roxas couldn't believe his ears Xion was agreeing with him, usually they didn't agree with anything. Their parents were touched that Xion would take Roxas' side but that didn't matter right now. Their dad cleared his throat and continued, "Roxas was adopted. His mother died once she gave birth and well his father is also dead, he got in a car accident after he found out that his wive was dead..."

I stared at them, not saying a word.

(A/N) I do not own Kingdom Hearts if I did I wouln't have let Xion die. This is my first fanfiction... I'm sorry if its kinda short. Please Review... :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Roxas Is Leaving?**

**Chapter 2**

(A/N) Ok I'm back with a new chapter! Thank you monkeycyborgninja for reviewing, though that was the only one right now, and since I'm bored I decided to post chapter 2! Just a headsup I'm not gonna always be updating this fast. Anyway let's get to the story.

I don't own kingdom hearts... :(

**Roxas POV**

"No! That's not true! We all look alike, I mean, I've got blond hair and blue eyes! Of course I'm your son!" I yelled at them.

"No Roxas, you used yo look like us, back when you were a little boy. Now you are growing up and you don't look like us that much anymore." My Mom, or whoever she was to me, said.

"I don't believe you! I - I need proof that I'm n-not your s-son, " I said, my voice cracking at the last part.

I got up and ran upstairs, to my room, slamming the door behind me. Were they telling the truth? I didn't know anything anymore, except that playing my guitar helps me think straight. I got my guitar and made my way towards the balcony.

I sat there, staring up at the setting sun and playing a tune on my guitar. In someways Xion's parents were right, I didn't look that much like them. I had spikey blond hair, hair that wasn't similar to theirs, their hair was straight. My eyes were a much more darker shade of blue unlike them, they had light blue eyes. So maybe, I wasn't related to them. But if I wasn't then, who was I really related to? That, I still didn't know...

I heard my bedroom door opening and I knew who it was. It was the girl I thought was my sister, the one I always protected because wasn't that how siblings express their love for each other?

It turned out that she isn't really my sister and I was left confused because I thought I loved her in a brotherly kind of way, always feeling like I needed to protect her, for some unknown reason. But if it isn't a sibling type of love I have towards her, then what kind was it?

She walked towards me, and I looked up at her. She had an expression on her face that I couldn't quite read. She took a seat next to me and looked out to the sea, that was a couple miles away.

Her short jet black hair was being pushed back by the wind and the setting sun made her eyes look a bit darker, I couldn't help but think that she looked absolutely stunning.

What was I thinking, in a way, she was still my sister and I couldn't be thinking about her like that. She turned to face me and I quickly looked away.

"Roxas, eventhough you are not my brother, I still love you as much as I did, before any of this happend... and you know that, right?" She half stated and half asked.

"Um, yeah I know that, I guess that's the only way you'll ever love me, right Xion," I mumbled, more to myself than to her. She managed to still hear me and gave me a worried look.

"Look Roxas, I'm still lost about all this, and now you're saying that you want me to love you as more than a brother?" Her voice was uneven as I stared at her. Maybe I did like her more than I should and the fact that I was leaning towards her really shocked me, was I trying to kiss her? My lips brushed against hers, finally my lips were on hers and my eyes slowly closed. We stayed like that a few more seconds untill she slowly started kissing back.

It was a fair kiss, but after we parted, Xion looked horrified. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. I smiled softly at her and she finally spoke, "W-what just... happend? Roxas w-why did you k-kiss me? You shouldn't have done that!" She quickly got up and ran to the door, "Roxas... please tell me that you don't... love me as more than a sister?"

"I d-don't know if I do..." I replied in a sad tone.

"If you don't know then w-why did you kiss me?" She yelled at me, enraged.

''I don't know what came over me... I'm so sorry!" I yelled back slammed the door and left. I was angry at myself for doing that... Do I have feelings for her? I didn't know, but one thing that I know is that I WANTED to kiss her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Roxas Is Leaving?**

**Chapter 3**

(A/N) I'm back with another chapter, and as requested this chapter is in Xion's POV...

I do not own Kingdom Hearts...

Xion POV

I sat on Roxas' bed, I couldn't believe that he had kissed me, it was extremely wierd, though I didn't know why I had kissed him back. I felt bad because I yelled at him, I knew that he didn't mean to kiss me, and I shouldn't have yelled at him because I knew that he was already upset... I hated seeing him confused and sad. He usually never was, he was always happy but when he was upset he would go to the Islands where he thinks about his problems.

I was usually the one that went there and cheered him up, I could go right now but after what had happend, I don't think I should. I needed to talk to someone, but not my parents because they would totally freak, and I knew how that would end up. The person I could tell anything to, my best friend, Kairi, was the one I was going to talk to about this.

I got up and made my way towards my bedroom, closing the door behind me. I quickly picked up my phone and called Kairi. It rang about three times, untill she finally answered.

"Oh, hey Xion! How's it going?" I heard Kairi's voice ask.

"Um, not well, uh, you think you could come over?" I asked, sittng down on my bed.

I heard her giggling and she finally spoke, "I'm already here!"

"Uh... ok, I'll be waiting in my room..."

"Kay, kay!"

A few minutes later Kairi appeared at my door, a big smile plasterd on her lips. She closed the door behind her and flopped on my bed, giggling, "Ok, I'm here, what's up?"

I stared up at her smiling face and instanly, broke into sobs, burying my head in the crook of her neck, "Xion what's wrong?" Her voice was full of concern.

A few minutes later, I calmed down and stopped sobbing. Letting go of Kairi, I slowly told her about Roxas not being my brother and about the kiss, not leaving out single detail.

"What Roxas kissed you!" Kairi shouted, I frowned at her, and seeing my reaction she slowly regained composure.

"He did k-kiss me, but now that I think about it, it wasn't much of a kiss. He just pecked me on the lips. No big deal, right?" I explained.

"What! Of coure it's a big deal," she yelled, "Roxas isn't your brother, and he kissed you, obviously he has feeling for you, and the fact that he isn't your brother is a plus in your relationship," she gasped, "... and all those years, we all thought that he loved you just as a sister, whoa, guess he really loves you, that would explain why he beat up all those guys that asked you out!"

I glared at her, "There's never going to be a romantic relationship between us! I just found out that he isn't my brother! He doesn't like me as more than a sister, so don't say that that he loves me, he only cares about me! I'm as confused about the kiss as he is!"

Kairi's phone rang and she answered it. She said ok and then hung up, "That was my mom she wants me home... sorry I've got to leave." I only nodded. She sat up and walked towards the door, "Say hi to Roxas for me!" I only rolled my eyes as she finally closed the door and left.

Roxas only cares about me because he thought I was his sister, but now that he knows that I'm not, then will he start to like me as more than that? I didn't know and I was now confused, more than ever. I groaned as I layed back on my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Roxas Is Leaving?**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N** I'm back with another chapter and thanks to all those that reviewed...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts

**Roxas POV**

It was well past midnight when I finally decided to go home, or at least the house Xion's parents provided me.

I slid through the window and immediately made my way towards the bed, I slid inside the blankets and fell asleep as soon as my head was rested against my pillow.

My eyes slowly opened, I sat up and looked around my room, everything was exactly where it was supposed to be. I looked down to the clock on my bedside table and it read, 2:37 P.M. I got out of bed and walked towards my bathroom, I took off all my clothes and climbed into the shower. A couple minutes later, I climbed out and put my bathrobe on. After that I went back inside my room and made my way to my dresser, there I put on a clean pair of boxers, then walked to my closet. I slid on a pair of dark grey ripped up skinny jeans, and threw on a crimson red shirt, I put on some socks and then slid my red shoes on.

I made the bed, then put my phone and my keys in my pocket. I walked back to my closet and pulled out a basketball, I walked to my door and opened it, revealing a startled Xion. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap and over that a blue see-through blouse that hung loose on her shoulder, white short-shorts and blue sandals. She looked really cute- what am I saying she's still Xion and I can't think about her like that, not after the kiss. She gave me a sad smile and took a step towards me, she hesitated yet she wrapped he arms around my neck. I was shocked because I thought that she was still mad at me, though I didn't hug her back, I mean my left hand was on the door knob and my right was holding the basketball I could've let go of the door knob yat i was too shocked to even react.

"Roxas! I was so worried about you! I thought you'd run away..." She let go of me, a frown on her beautiful, and kissable lips- stop it, Roxas! Stop it!

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I shouldn't have yelled at you, after what my parent told us... I'm also sorry about not loving you, you know, as more than a brother- it's just that I grew up thinking you were my bro-" I cut her off by kissing her, yet this time she didn't kiss back. When we pulled away she just gave me a reasuring smile, "Sorry for rambling on and on... um, you could've just told me to shut up, you didn't need to kiss me..." I just shrugged and stepped away from her, walking downstairs towards the kitchen. I opened the fridge and what surprised me, was that someone had made my favorite sandwhich, I took it out and took a big bite out of it, I sighed in contentment.

After I finished eating it, I walked out the kitchen to the front door, but Xion stood in front of me, "Where are you going? Shouldn't you tell Mom or Dad?" I gave her a bewildered look, didn't she see the basketball in my hands? Didn't she remember that her parents were not mine? I raised the basketball so she could see it and she smiled at me, "Sorry, I didn't see it." I just shrugged as her stepped aside to let me get to the door, I walked past her, a smirk plastered on my lips. I closed the door behind me, and made my way towards the park, not far from Xion's house.

**A/N **So this chapter I was supposed to post it yesterday, but I had forgotten that I had a party to get to, and you know us girls, we take a long time to get ready for a party... So to make it up to you guys I'll be posting chapter 5 today as well!


	5. Chapter 5

**Roxas is Leaving?**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N **Ok here's chapter 5! So I'm going camping tomorrow for about a week so I won't be uptating the next chapter, and Im guessing most readers like authors that uptate fast. Ok so in chapter 5.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts... T _ T... It's sad though...

Anyway on to the story...

**Roxas POV**

I made my way to the basketball court and I was surprised to see Vanitas there as well as... Kairi? What's she doing here? Then I saw Vanitas running his hands up and down Kairi's back and I could clearly see that she didn't want him doing that at all.

"Stop Vanitas! I don't like you! Leave me alone!" Kairi tried to push him away yet he kept on holding her. I ran up to them and pulled Vanitas away from her by his collar.

"Leave her the hell alone! She told you to stop! She doesn't like you!" I pushed him to the ground. I turned my attention to Kairi, she had wrapped her arms around herself. She smiled at me and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"I thought you only beat up the dudes that asked your sister out? So why are you protecting Kairi, she's not your sister!" Vanitas stood, dusting himself off. Then turning his attention to me, I stood In front of Kairi, no longer holding the basketball in my hand.

"Well niether is Xion, and I can protect anyone that I want to protect... from jerks like you!" I yelled at him.

He started laughing, clearly he didn't hear the part where I said that Xion wasn't my sister,"Oh, I _know_ that I'm a jerk!" Sarcasm dripping from his voice. I stood there in front of Kairi, I couldn't believe that he wasn't offended one bit from my words. His fist connected with my jaw, what, when did he even move. He threw another punch at my face but I blocked it. I stepped away from Kairi, My attention directed to only one person, Vanitas. I threw a punch at his chest and he staggered backwards, I kicked at his legs and he lost his balance, falling to the ground. He quickly got up and threw a kick to my face, yet I dodged it. He punched me onces again this time, his fist connected to my lower lip and I could taste the iron in my blood. I kept dodging his fist and his legs, yet his right one connected with my left side and I was sent flying to the ground, I tried to get up but I couldn't find the strength in me.

"What's wrong Roxas? I thought it was you who usually beat someone in a fight, how come you're the one lying on the ground, huh?" He walked towards me, grabbing the collar of my shirt and pulling me up, "Stop! Can't you see, he's had enough, your're lucky that he isn't in the mood to beat you to a pulp!" Both my and Vanitas attention was focused on a certain redhead. "Fine!" He let go of me and I fell to the ground, then he ran to where I had set down my basketball, and grabbed it and then ran away with it. I no longer cared about that. Kairi rushed to my side and slowly pulled me up, I let out a groan as she put and arm around my lower back.

"Roxas! Are you ok, I didn't mean for this to happen I didn't even know that you were even here. I'm terribly sorry..."

"I-it's ok...'' I was breathing hard now, as I looked up from the ground to meet Kairi's eyes- they looked so much like Xion's.

"What! No it's not! At least let me take you home and clean you, you're lip is bleeding... Please... let me take you home." Her voice was full of concern and guilt was written all over her face.I could't say no to her, not in my condition. I slowly nodded. She led me home and to my room, Xion was surprised to see us, but didn't say anything about my bleeading lip or about my dirty clothes.

Kairi helped me lay down on my bed, and she slowly took my shirt off, I was complaining yet she wouldn't have any of that. I saw her make her way to my bathroom, a few miutes later she was hovering above me, wiping the blood of my bruised lip. Then she inspected my whole torso, I kept complaining, but gave up when she ingnored me and continued inspecting me.

"Everything looks ok, so no serious injuries..." I slowly chuckeled, and she gave me a wierd look, "What?" I continued laughing. "Roxas tell me!''

"Fine, fine! It's just that you sound like a doctor..."

"Hey!" I just smiled at her, " Thanks... for getting Vanitas to stop what he was doing..."

"No problem..."

There was an awkward silencefor a few more minutes, I shifted under her gaze. I knew what was going to happen now... I felt her wieght on my chest as she leaned over me and tilted her her to one side, I leaned forward untill my lips met hers. It was a really good kiss, I didn't want to admit it but it was better than the one I shared with Xion. After we parted Kairi looked away, completely embarassed. I smiled despite my flushed cheeks.

"Kairi," I said getting her attention, she turned to face me, ''That was amazing..." She smiled at me. and my lips crashed against hers once again, I didn't mind the pain, though.

**A/N They were both oblivious to the girl hiding close to the door frame staring at them. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Roxas Is Leaving?**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: **My trip was great up untill my brother got sick and we had to leave...T_T

It's really sad because I wanted to stay, we were supposed to stay a whole week, yet my brother ruined it... Oh well, at least I can uptate my story. Thanks for the awesome reviews, and now on to the story, you'll all be suprised for what happens in this chapter...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts...

**Previously: **Kairi helped me lay down on my bed, and she slowly took my shirt off, I was complaining yet she wouldn't have any of that. I saw her make her way to my bathroom, a few miutes later she was hovering above me, wiping the blood of my bruised lip. Then she inspected my whole torso, I kept complaining, but gave up when she ingnored me and continued inspecting me.

"Everything looks ok, so no serious injuries..." I slowly chuckeled, and she gave me a wierd look, "What?" I continued laughing. "Roxas tell me!''

"Fine, fine! It's just that you sound like a doctor..."

"Hey!" I just smiled at her, " Thanks... for getting Vanitas to stop what he was doing..."

"No problem..."

There was an awkward silence for a few more minutes, I shifted under her gaze. I knew what was going to happen now... I felt her wieght on my chest as she leaned over me and tilted her her to one side, I leaned forward untill my lips met hers. It was a really good kiss, I didn't want to admit it but it was better than the one I shared with Xion. After we parted Kairi looked away, completely embarassed. I smiled despite my flushed cheeks.

"Kairi," I said getting her attention, she turned to face me, ''That was amazing..." She smiled at me. and my lips crashed against hers once again, I didn't mind the pain, though.

**Present **

**Xion POV**

I was shocked, the moment I saw Roxas, my brother- friend or whatever he was to me and Kairi, my best friend, kiss. I didn't even now how to react, but for some reason I was angry at Roxas, I was angry at Kairi, and most importantly, myself. I dindn't know what came over me at that moment, but something snapped in me, and gave me the courage to get up and walk in the room, pulling Kairi away from Roxas, and into my room slamming the door shut once we were both inside.

I glared at her and she just stood there, next to my bed frowning, "Xion why were you spying on us! You had no right to be eavesdropping!"

"Why were you kissing Roxas! I thought you didn't like him! I thought you were my friend!"

"What! I am your friend, and what's wrong with me liking Roxas!"

"You didn't like him before! So why now!"

"I did like him before, before I pretended to not like him because I thought he was you're brother! I've always liked him!"

I stared at her completely shocked of the fact that Kairi, my best friend, kept something that big from me, she was my best friend, we tell eachother everything. She has always liked Roxas, I can't believe that I never noticed. She was always staring at him with this look in her eyes, even the smallest of bumps, she would blush as red as her hair. I couldn't believe it, all this time it was in my face yet I was too cought up in my own world to even notice it. I looked back at her, she looked at me, anger in her usually happy blue eyes. She was expecting an answer that I couldn't give her, I didn't even now what to say after her outburst.

"You know what, Xion? I think you're jealous!" She had a smile plastered on her lips.

"Me! Jealous! Please... I don't like him like that, and I can't believe that you kissed him!"

"You kissed him too! And we can both agree that he's a great kisser, right?"

"What, no! I-"

"Xion... just stop! I don't care anymore! I'm leaving!" With that said, she stalked out of my room, heading dowstairs. I groaned, first I upset Roxas and now Kairi, what the hell is wrong with me! I followed Kairi and walked dowstairs, only to stop halfway. Kairi was there, as well as Roxas, once again they were kissing, Kairi pulled away and walked out the front door, waving good-bye to Roxas. He shut the door and stayed there, his back facing me.

"Xion..." He turned to face me, "Why do you always make everything hard for me? I love you, I made that clear last night, you kissed me back, yet you don't love me like that? What's wrong with you, I have three things to say to you..." He paused and I walked down the rest of the stairs, "I'm confused, you made Kairi mad at you, and I-"

I interupted him with a kiss, I didn't feel him kiss me back. I pulled away and stared at Roxas, he was rather angry. "Xion! Don't ever do that again, you don't love me and I think it's best for both of us if we tell your parents about this. You've got me all confused now..." He groaned and collapsed on the couch, his head burried in his hands. "I don't even now if I should be mad at you or grateful for finally realizing that I am a jerk... I can't go around kissing girls and pretend it's nothing..."

"Roxas you are not a jerk, and you really can't go around kissing girls, but do you like Kairi as much as me?" I guess I really was jealous... he looked up at me a smirk on his lips, "I don't know, and you can't make me choose between you guys... can we start all over and pretend that none of this happend?" I sat down next to him resting my head on his shoulder, "What happend?" He smiled down at me.

**A/N: **It's going to be really hard for Roxas to pretend that he doesn't have feelings for Xion. Xion on the other hand is a really good actor and it won't be hard for her.

Reviews are highly appreciated... For the next chapter Roxas is going to find out who his parents are, so if you want to find out then stay tuned. Should they be OC's or already existing character's answer in your reviews...


	7. Chapter 7

**Roxas Is Leaving?**

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter and this is the FINAL chapter but don't worry cuz I'm gonna write another story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I never will... T-T**

**Previously:**

"Xion..." He turned to face me, "Why do you always make everything hard for me? I love you, I made that clear last night, you kissed me back, yet you don't love me like that? What's wrong with you, I have three things to say to you..." He paused and I walked down the rest of the stairs, "I'm confused, you made Kairi mad at you, and I-"

I interupted him with a kiss, I didn't feel him kiss me back. I pulled away and stared at Roxas, he was rather angry. "Xion! Don't ever do that again, you don't love me and I think it's best for both of us if we tell your parents about this. You've got me all confused now..." He groaned and collapsed on the couch, his head burried in his hands. "I don't even now if I should be mad at you or grateful for finally realizing that I am a jerk... I can't go around kissing girls and pretend it's nothing..."

"Roxas you are not a jerk, and you really can't go around kissing girls, but do you like Kairi as much as me?" I guess I really was jealous... he looked up at me a smirk on his lips, "I don't know, and you can't make me choose between you guys... can we start all over and pretend that none of this happend?" I sat down next to him resting my head on his shoulder, "What happend?" He smiled down at me.

**Three Weeks Later**

**Roxas POV**

I sat there on the porch steps waiting for Xion, I had been three whole weeks since the incident we had, since then I started dating Kairi. She's great and all but she's no Xion, I only like her for her eyes, they look so much like Xion's. I ran a hand through my hair, and stared down at the guitar on the floor, I picked it up and started playing a tune, " I shouldn't love you but I want to, I just can't turn away-"

"That's nice..." I looked up and saw Xion's smiling face just inches from mine, "Oh, uh thanks... I wanted to talk to you about something-" She smiled and stood up heading inside the house, I got up and walked inside as well, she sat down on the couch and I followed her, taking a seat next to her. She was smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile as well. "If it's about Kairi, I already apoligized and she forgave me... she also told me that you two are... dating." My eyes widened, I wasn't planning on telling her that, oh well. "No it's not about that, have Mom and Dad, um, talked to you about my biological parents?" Her smiled faded and was replaced by a frown, "No they didn't. Why do you care about that, I'm sure Mom and Dad are going to tell you soon... if not, then you shouldn't worry about it." I let out a sigh and she put her head on my shoulder, "Was that a new song you were singing?" I nodded, and slowly got up, "I was planning on singing it for the school's Music competition you now the one on Friday?" She stood up and smiled at me.

We heard the door open and both Xion's parents walked in, Xion's Dad was holding a folder in his hands, "Oh good, you're both here from school... Roxas..."

I looked up and met their gaze and I knew that they had the 'proof' I asked them to get so I'd believe them, I nodded and set my guitar on the table, then walked towards them, Xion's Dad handed me the folder and and I walked back to the couch, sat down and opened the it. There was a picture of a guy in his mid-tweenties, he had spikey blond hair, the same shade of electric blue eyes and the same smile I saw in the mirror when I see myself, his name: Cloud Strife. There was another picture of a women in her mid-tweenties, she had brown hair and a mix between green and blue eyes: her name Aerith Strife. They both looked so much like me... I continued looking through the papers, and one caught my attention. It was my birth certificate and in bold letters was my name: Roxas Strife. I looked up at Xion then at her parents, I tightened my grip on the papers and got up and got a hold on my guitar and ran upstairs to my room.

I closed the door behind me, set down the papers on my desk and sat down on my bed. I played the same tune on the guitar and started singing the song, quietly. Minutes later, I heard the door opening, I slowly looked up, meeting Xion's saphire blue eyes, "Hi, Roxas..." I just nodded at her and continued strumming my guitar. She walked to my bed and sat down next to me, "You ok?'' I looked up and smiled, "Never better..." She let out a sigh and stood up, walking to my desk. "Do you mind if I look at it?" I just shook my head, setting the guitar down, and moving towards Xion. She flipped through it and a few minutes later she was facing me, a sad smile on her really soft and kissable lips- God I can't even look at her without wanting to kiss her... She set the papers down and gave me a hug, I wrapped my arms around her waist and relaxed against her, she finally pulled awayand stared up at me a reasuring smile plastered on her lips, "You know, instead of working on the song we should do something fun, it's only around 4:30 or so, and the song won't be due until Friday so we have three more days." I stared at her dumbfounded, since when did she want to have fun. I just stared at her and she gave me her famous puppy dog eyes, I sighed, "We?" She nodded and I just shrugged, she let out a giggle and I smiled, "Ok so, I'll go get ready in my room and after that I'll wait for you downstairs...'' I nodded and she disapeared out my room.

I put away my guitar and I placed the folder inside my desk, after that I walked to my closet and pulled out a navy blue v-neck t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans, after I was all dressed up I headed downstairs yet I didn't see Xion there, I saw her parents. "Roxas... there's something else you should now..." I walked towards them and sat on the chair across from them. Xion's Dad looked at me a sad smile on his lips as he began to talk, "Besides you finding out who your parents are, you should probably know that they left you a high amount og money in their bank, as well as their house... if you want them..." I stared at him, "You mean my parents were rich?"

Xoin's Mom nodded, ''You inhereted their money, as well as the house, if you want you can move out and, you know leave." Her voice cracked on the last part and I noticed that she stared crying. I stood up as soon as I saw Xion standing near the stairs, it was obviuos that she overheard. I gave her a reasuring smile but she didn't return it, "You're leaving?" I stood there not sure how to respond, she sounded heart-broken, devasted, "I dunno... but enough of that, um c'mon we should get going." She slowly nodded and aproached me, wrapping both arms around my forearm and wrist, pulling me out the front door, "We'll come back soon, don't worry."

Xion made me take her to the mall, she said she needed to get new clothes for when she sees me perform on Friday, I told her that she didn't needed to dress up and that I didn't care if she wore her other clothes, yet she made me buy her the clothes she wanted. She said it would be fun going to the mall but I wasn't having fun.

We were sitting in the courtyard, I had bought her everything she wanted plus a Sea-Salt ice-cream, I had bought me one too, yet Xion ate it.I was sitting on the grassoutside the mall, Xion sitting next me, "So you having fun?" I shook my head and looked down at her, "Good... because now we're going for a walk around the park and after that, home..." I stood up and she did too, we walked to the park and continued walking around until we settled down under a cherry blossom tree, staing out to the pond in front of us, surprisinly, the water was clean. I wished that I had my sketch book, so I can draw it, unfortunately it was at home. I stood up and leaned against the edge of the pond, but that wasn't a very good idea, because I was slipping and befor I knew it I was soaking wet. I heard giggling and I stared up at Xion, "You know intead of laughing I'd be really grateful if you helped me out." She did and minutes later I was removing my shirt because It was cold and wet as well as my other clothes.

After a while I finally dried off and put my shirt on again, it was still a bit wet but I didn't mind at all, anymore. Xion coundn't stop talking about it and I was annoyed, so once we decided to go home I pushed her in, "Who's the one laughing now-" I stopped realizing that Xion was wearing a white blouse, and once something white is wet you can see through it, and I saw Xion's bra, it was dark grey. I quickly looked away, I heard her getting out and growling, "Roxas didn't you see that I am wearing a WHITE shirt? You are so dead..." That's all I remember her saying before I sprinted to the direction of our house, Xion close behind, I was laughing and it only made Xion's anger boil... but I couldn't help it.

**Friday**

**(At school's Music Competition)**

Xion POV

I was backstage helping Roxas and everybody else set up, I was adjusting Roxas' outfit, he was wearing a black t-shirt, over that a navy blue button-down shirt, black skinny jeans, and navy blue Vans. I had to admit that he looked really nice.

Roxas would be the last performer of the night and I had to say that they saved the best for last, when I said that he just smiled and pulled me into a hug, crushing me against his chest.

I was standing facing the other competitor that would perform before Roxas. Then I turned my attention to Roxas standing behind me, "You ready?" He nodded and fixed the strap of his guitar, "Good luck..." He stared at me and smiled, " I don't need luck." I just smiled as we heard the crowd applause.

"Give it up for... Roxas! Our number one guitarist!" Everyone cheered and he turned to me giving me one of his smiles, he turned and walked on stage, I just stared at him before he started strumming... I smiled at the familiar tune that filled the autitorium.

I shouldn't love you  
>But I want to<br>I just can't turn away  
>I shouldn't see you<br>But I can't move  
>I can't look away<p>

And I don't know  
>How to be fine when I'm not<br>Cause I don't know  
>How to make the feeling stop<br>Just so you know

This feeling's taking control of me  
>And I can't help it<br>I won't sit around  
>I can't let him win now<br>Thought you should know  
>I tried my best to let go of you<br>But I don't want to  
>I just gotta say it all before I go<br>Just so you know

It's getting hard to  
>Be around you<br>There's so much I can't say  
>Do you want me to hide the feelings?<br>And look the other way

And I don't know  
>How to be fine when I'm not<br>Cause I don't know  
>How to make the feeling stop<br>Just so you know

This feeling's taking control of me  
>And I can't help it<br>I won't sit around  
>I can't let him win now<br>Thought you should know  
>I tried my best to let go of you<br>But I don't want to  
>Just gotta say it all before I go. (Just so you know)<p>

This emptiness is killing me  
>I'm wonderin' why I've waited so long<br>Looking back I realize  
>It was always there<br>Just never spoke of  
>I'm waiting here<br>Been waiting here

Just so you know  
>This feeling's taking control of me<br>And I can't help it  
>I won't sit around<br>I can't let him win now  
>Thought you should know<br>I tried my best to let go of you  
>But I don't want to<br>Just gotta say it all before I go  
>Just so you know<br>(Whoa, Just so you know,  
>Whoa, Thought you should know)<p>

I tried my best to let go of you  
>But I don't want to<br>Just gotta say it all before I go  
>Just so you know<p>

Just so you know

I saw him looking at me from the stage and I couldn't help but smile at him, he didn't return it though...

My eyes widend as I heard him, then it finally dawned on me, this song was about us, he made a song about his feelings for me. I didn't know if I should be mad at him or happy that he still loves me, though I didn't know why I cared if he loves me, I mean he's dating Kairi.

Everyone was cheering as Roxas finished and got of the stage, I followed him. He turned to face me and I was heartbroken seeing him this way, all upset. And I remebered the day when I overheard Roxas and my parents talking about him leaving, "Are you leaving?" He stared at me abd I stared back at him, feeling my eyes burn. "Xion, I've tried so hard to forget about my feelings for you, but I can't , I can't hide them because you already know. My best option is to leave you, and everyone else... I can't help it, Xion. I'm in lo-" I cut him off cashing my lips against his, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him kissing me back and wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. After awhile, we pulled apart, breathing hard. "Roxas I'm in love with you, too. So much... but what about Kairi?"

He pulled me in for another kiss, this full of passion and need, "I broke up with her..." I smiled at him and I heard the MC anounce the winner. And before I knew it I was being pulled by Roxas, onto the stage he anounced how grateful he was and pulled me in for another kiss, behind me I heard the crowd sheering again, and I smiled against Roxas' lips.


End file.
